


And thus, bloomed the beautiful relationship  between a human and a Archangel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insecure Gabriel, M/M, Outcast Gabriel, Suicidal Sam, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was known as a outcast and felt it. </p><p>Until he came along.</p><p>(TW: Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	And thus, bloomed the beautiful relationship  between a human and a Archangel

And thus, bloomed a beautiful relationship between a Archangel and a human.

 

People say Angels are messengers from God and that they're treated with the upmost respect because of that. 

Gabriel would be inclined to believe that if he was a human. 

Those humans that say those things have not seen what damage has been done to the Archangel. People called him a monster because he had golden wings, because he could make things magically appear, because he could do things humans can't. 

People tried to murder him because he stood out in a crowd. They tried to beat him to a bloody pulp. Gabriel shouldn't care, he really shouldn't, but for some reason, when he heard the profanities being screamed at him, he just felt his heart break little by little. He started to feel worthless as the days went on, he spent his days in the woods, far away from civilisation. Gabriel cut all ties with humans, he scared them away when they came close to his house in the woods and he felt isolated, but also happy at the same time for once in his life. 

But then, he came. 

A hazel eyed teenager who looked to be in his late teens stumbled across Gabriel's house one time. It was nighttime and a snow storm was raging. The teen had knocked the door, his teeth chattering and he was hunched over in a feeble attempt to protect him from the cold. Gabriel was about to scare the kid, but for some reason, he didn't. There was something about the kid that made Gabriel open the door and invite him in. 

Gabriel found out that the teenagers name was Sam Winchester. He was 18 and stormed out of the house after an argument with his father. Gabriel could sympathise; he had problems with his father too. 

"He's such a pain in the ass..." Sam had muttered, hands gripping the soft blanket Gabriel had brought him. "Yeah, dad's usually are." Gabriel agreed, smiling at the brown haired kid. His heart melted at the innocent eyes that stared at him, his head tilted slightly. "Why are you out here, Gabriel?" Sam asked, pulling the blanket up more. Gabriel stood up from where he was tending the fire and looked at Sam, his eyes flickered between the boy and the fire. Should he tell him? He didn't want to scare the kid away... But, he couldn't bring himself to lie to him either. 

"I'm a freak." Gabriel confessed. 

"Are you? Or are you by society's declaration?" Sam asked, brow raised. "You seem pretty normal to me and it's not like you're gonna throw me in the oven and cook me." 

Gabriel smirked at that. "Heh, maybe I will." He said jokingly, loving the way a smile graced Sam's lips. "But... Yeah, I'm a freak..." Sam's smile faded and he looked at Gabriel with concern. 

Why was Sam looking at a monster like Gabriel with concern?

Gabriel was nothing than a monster, so why should Sam care? 

"You're not a freak, Gabriel." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. No one is a freak. Everyone is special." 

Gabriel let out a puff of air, then walked over to sit beside Sam who was situated on the sofa. "Sam, you believe in angels?" Gabriel asks, not meeting Sam's eyes. "Yeah. Of course. They're known as God's helpers. But of course, you have fallen angels as well who are demons in Hell." Sam informed him. Gabriel raised a eye brow at Sam's intelligence on a subject other humans would be clueless to. "Well... Would you believe if I was one?" 

"Huh?" A shocked look came across Sam's features as he stared at Gabriel. "You're an angel, really?" 

"Yep. Archangel actually." 

Sam's eyes seemed to twinkle in wonder as he stared at Gabriel. "Wow! That's super cool, Gabriel!" Sam grinned. 

Ba-dump

Ba-dump

Did Gabriel's heart rate just pick up from a kid grinning at him? 

Oh, God, what was wrong with him? 

Apparently, a lot of things... 

Sam had requested to hear more about Gabriel and his life and what it was like to be a Archangel. To be honest, Gabriel was surprised over this fact; most humans ran away when he told them. Sam even requested to see his wings, which Gabriel sadly replied that humans can't see his wings, so instead he told Sam what they looked like in detail. 

Sam ended up staying the night, he was curled up against Gabriel on the sofa. Gabriel didn't need much sleep, so he just stayed in his thoughts through the course of the night. He wondered why he treated Sam so differently compared to other humans, maybe it was because Sam looked so helpless in the snow storm or that his hazel eyes entranced Gabriel and made him do anything he wanted....

Nah. 

Gabriel is just a big softie who can't stand to see a kid out alone during a snow storm at night. 

"Hey? Gabriel? Is it okay if I come back?" 

Sam had asked. Sam was getting ready to go home, he knew he needed to go home sooner or later so his big brother wouldn't worry. Though, ihe seems like the type who has been searching for Sam all night. 

Gabriel thought over Sam's question. Does he want to hang out with Sam again? Hell yes. Does he want the kid as company? Hell yes. 

"Sure kid. How about you come tomorrow at 1:00 PM? And can you come alone?" 

"Sure, Gabe! I wouldn't dream of bringing my big brother or dad here." 

"What about friends?" Gabriel raised a brow as Sam looked at his feet with a sad smile. 

"Don't have any. People think I'm weird so they avoid me like the plague... They call me a freak..." 

Gabriel frowned at that. So, society declared Sam as a freak just like him... 

"Don't worry kid. We can be freaks together." Gabriel winked at Sam. Sam looked at him and smiled before nodding in affirmation. "Right. See ya tomorrow, Gabe." 

"See you tomorrow, Sammy." 

And thus, bloomed a beautiful friendship between a human and a Archangel. 

Sam visited Gabriel frequently after that day. He and Gabriel would talk about myths and Christianity. Sometimes, Gabriel would humour Sam and tell him about the time he ran into some Urban Legend. He frightened Sam a little bit when he told him about the time he ran into the Serial Killer Clown. The Archangel shut up about it after that, sensing the kid had a fear of Clowns. Gabriel couldn't really blame him, from how people portray Clowns in movies nowadays, the kid had all the reason to be scared — especially when Sam told him about the time Sam's older brother (Dean was his name apparently) made him watch IT and how he joked about Pennywise coming to get him while he slept. 

"Hey, Gabriel..."

"Yes, Sam?" 

"Do you believe things can get better? Even if things are really bad?"

Gabriel quirked a brow at the strange question, but nodded slowly nonetheless. "Of course, Samshine. If you keep fighting, everything bad goes out the window." Gabriel replied, frowning as he watched Sam dip his head down and shield his eyes with his hair. 

"Alright. Thank you." 

"You're welcome... Hey, Sam, you okay?" 

"Yeah... I'm fine." 

Sam smiled at Gabriel. Was it Gabriel or did the smile seemed forced...? 

Gabriel shrugged it off. If Sam wasn't up for talking that was fine. He wasn't going to force the poor kid to talk. 

 

Two years flew by, Sam was 20 while Gabriel remained the same age. He didn't really care about keeping track of his age anymore, he was too old for Earth's numbers to keep track of anyways... 

Sam kept visiting Gabriel, he always seemed sadder by each day he visited him. It went on for two years, but Gabriel never questioned it. 

"Hey, Gabe?" Sam asked one day. He was playing a board game with his angelic friend. Gabriel was winning and Sam refused to believe it had anything to do with skill. 

"Yeah, Sammy?"

Sam took a deep breath before looking Gabriel in the eye determinedly. 

"I... I think I love you, Gabriel." 

Gabriel's words caught in his throat as he heard the words being told to him. Sure, he had thought he felt something towards the human, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

So it was love... 

Sam blushed fifty shades darker and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't—"

Gabriel cut him off with a gentle kiss to his lips. He smiled at the blushing boy in front of him as he pulled back. "I love you too, Sammy." 

"Really?" 

"Really!" 

And thus, bloomed a beautiful relationship between a Archangel and a human. 

 

Something was wrong.

Really wrong.

Sam hadn't visited Gabriel today. 

He usually came around at this time.

Where was he?

Gabriel paced back and forth in his living room. He was somewhat protective of Sam ever since they confessed their love for one another. He worried if Sam was ever late to their little meetings, he worried if Sam look exhausted, he worried over every little detail about Sam. 

Now the concern was about to kill him. 

Gabriel glanced at the front door. Should he go out and look for Sam? 

But, there's humans outside.... 

Gabriel couldn't possibly.... 

No, he can. 

He can and he will. 

Determined, Gabriel marched over to the front door. He will find Sam. He'll find him and they can cuddle up to the fire and just relax... 

Yeah...

Gabriel opened the door with confidence that slowly faded as he saw a corpse on his door step. A bullet hole was in its head and it's clothes looked like they went through the shredder. 

The corpse looked familiar... 

His throat closed up as he looked at the dead body. The head was facing him, the eyes were closed so he couldn't see the beautiful hazel that he has come to adore...

"Sammy!" 

Gabriel rushed over to the corpse of his boyfriend, tears building up in his champagne coloured eyes. "Sammy! Come on! Don't do this to me!" Gabriel desperately tried to heal him, but it didn't work. 

Why didn't it work?

Goddamnit!

"Sam! Please....! Don't leave me..." 

But no matter how much he screamed, Sam's eyes didn't flutter open. 

 

Gabriel had taken Sam's body into his house; he was situated on the table that they played board games on yesterday. Gabriel sat on the sofa, a note in his trembling hands. He had found it in Sam's jacket pocket, it was crumpled but readable. And Gabriel felt himself die as he read it over again... 

 

Dear Gabriel

I am so sorry. I just couldn't do this anymore... I'm useless.. A failure... You deserve someone so much better than you... I'm sorry... 

Goodbye...

I love you... 

Love, Sam 

 

This was messed up, all of it. Sam was the light of Gabriel's life... But now he lost him... 

What was the point in living anymore? 

There was none...

Maybe Gabriel should die. He has the tools to do it. No one would care. He can do it... 

He can...

But he won't. 

Sam would be disappointed in him if he did. Sam wouldn't be happy knowing he was the reason Gabriel died. 

So, Gabriel will live on.

But he doubts he will ever love someone as much as he loved Sam Winchester...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural nor any of its characters. 
> 
> I'm sorry if some parts seemed rushed, I was uploading this and my friends were rushing me to get it down. So it's updated, it may seem a little better... Hopefully...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
